The Evil within
by Sora-yaoi
Summary: Sebstian was in this strange place, where he did notknew how he got there. He was here to get on a new case and now he should experience himself what real horror may be. YAOI CONTEND! (Ruvik x Sebastian)


The Evil Within

Sebastian hold his Weapon, ready to shoot, bringing himself to remember that Monsters could appear any second. Or even worse, this strange man Ruvik. But nothing like this happened as he walked around the corner. Just another corridor showed up before him. He didn't even remembered how long he was walking through these halls now. He just knew that it has to be a really long time. Sometimes the police man had to take a rest, so he did not pass out. Because he couldn't sleep at a place like this, where Monsters chased him or traps would kill him and in his opinion he had more than enough of this bullshit already. /I am pretty sure that this bastard is making fun out of me, seeing me walking through this hall like a trapped rat in a maze. I make sure to make him suffer when I get my hands on him…/ Normally the black haired man isn't someone who wants to hurt other people, except it is really necessary, but this Ruvik just deserved it. With a sigh he moved on.  
After 2 hours, which felt like an eternity, blood spilled out of the walls in front of him and moved to him like a giant wave. Sebastian tried to run away, but the wave has been faster and rolled him over. He lost all his orientation in the red liquid as he tried to get to the surface. As he couldn't tell apart up from down, he lost consciousness in the red river.  
Just when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't any longer in the dark halls, he has been before. /Shit. What happend? Did I pass out? And where the fuck am I now?/ Even though he couldn't have been killed while he was passed out, he was glad it didn't happen and he was able to restore some energy. Aside from his headache, Sebastian stood up and looked around in this room, which was just lighted with the moonlight, which came through the windows. This seemed to be a Bedroom, and a nice one to say the least. Not like the other rooms, where has been blood and corpses all over the place. And somehow Sebastian felt a bit relieved. /I am pretty sure this must be some kind of trap from this sick bastard./ He thought to himself, as he suddenly heard a voice echoing from the walls. "Can you live with what I am going to make you do?" said the voice of Ruvik. "What's going on in the sick head of yours, you Bastard! Get your dirty hands of my friends!" yelled Sebastian at the familiar voice, but just a slight chuckle was to hear. Not even 5 seconds later, the black haired man heard the room door going open and he could make out is Friend Oda. Immediately he put down his weapon and went to his friend to see if he is ok. "I am glad you are alive Oda. We have to get out if this shit!" To his surprise Oda didn't move when he went closer. At this moment Sebastian realized that this was no longer his friend. This was a monster, just like the others before. But he realized it to late, because now Oda jumped onto him. Trying to bite him wherever he could, he used all his force to get what he wanted and didn't even recognize his old friend anymore. Sebastian needed everything he had to not make that happen. In the last second he managed to get his gun under the chin of his friend and shoot him. The dead body fell on him and he had to struggle to get him off of himself. His sight went to his, now dead friend. /Maybe its better for him to be dead than living in this nightmare…/ Trying to calm down himself he looked around to see anything that might lead him to this Bastard Ruvik. There was just this open door and lights going down another hallway, like its showing him where he could find what he was searching for. Now he wanted to kill him for sure. This was way too much, even for Sebastian to handle. Now he just wanted to see this bastard dead.  
With hatred in his eyes, he started to walk down the way which the lights were leading, to a place he wouldn't know again. But he couldn't care less. All he wanted now was revenge for all the people this guy killed. Sebastian barely recognized the paintings on the wall which showed Ruvik and his Family, how they have been before that horrible accident that might have happened here. Also not the eyes of the paintings which seem to follow every single step of him and their faces turned into creepy smiles. At the end of the hallway the police man stood in front of an elevator. At least it seemed like it. It more looked like a steel cage to Sebastian. Since there was no other way to go, he entered the elevator and waited for what might happen. Shortly after, the elevator began to move but not like Sebastian expected it. The elevator started to shake terribly and Sebastian clinked to the cage wall to not fall over. When it stopped shaking, he expected, or hoped it would be over. And again he was showed wrong. Wire shot out of the dark walls behind him and curled all around his body, arms and legs. Automatically Sebastian tried to get out of this, which just caused the wire to get even tighter and rip his clothes and skin open, making him bleed on several spots. As soon as he realized that it would get worse when he moved, he stood still. At this moment Ruvik appeared in the elevator with a slight smile on his burned lips. "Now I have everything I need… You are mine…" stated Ruvik with his slight rusty voice, still smiling. The strange man laid his Hands on the cheeks of the cop, pulling him a bit closer to himself to look him right into the eyes. Ruvik saw the hatred and the fire of revenge burning in the eyes of the black haired man. Just as he expected it to be. But he wanted to see something else. He wanted to see how this man looks when he is broken, has nothing to life for and begging to end his life. And Ruvik was pretty sure he would get him to that.  
Clearly enjoying himself, he licked over the bloody cheek of Sebastian. He always liked the taste of blood, of metal. Again Sebastian tried to struggle out of the wire, away from Ruvik, but again the wire even more tight and made him stop soon after. Then he licked his way down to the neck and bit it playfully. "Don't even try to escape. You are in my world now…" He whispered against the soft skin of the neck.  
Here and there Ruvik licked or bit in the skin that was exposed to him. With his Hands he ripped open the clothes of his victim, who started to breath heavily now at the thought what might come now. And he clearly didn't wanted this. "STOP THIS YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU WILL REGRET THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" Sebastian yelled at him, but there was no reaction from Ruvik. As much as Ruvik wanted to play, he wanted to destroy this man right here and now. Ignoring all the scars on the body of Sebastian, Ruvik got down on his knees, so he had a good vision on the cock of the other man."This will be just the beginning…" His hands grabbed the butt cheeks tight, so Sebastian couldn't move away, as he placed his burned lips on the tip of the cock. It nearly seemed like Ruvik enjoyed it, but for Sebastian it was like pure hell. This was more disgusting as he could put in words right now. But his body seemed to think otherwise, because his penis slowly got harder in this wet and hot mouth of he was right when he said that that was just the beginning. As much as Sebastian wanted to move and get out of there, the wire stopped all his movements as soon as he moved a muscle and cutted even deeper in his skin and flesh. His body reaction has been a huge shame for him at that moment. He didn't want this. Not a single bit. But the body doesn't react the same way his mind wants it to. So Ruvik was enjoying it a lot, but still it wasn't enough. He wanted to break this Police Officer in the most disgusting and shameful way he could imagine. After a while, when just using his hand on the other ones erection, he did let go of it and moved back two steps to see the whole Picture. The other one, chained up in the wire, blood coming from all the wounds. He looked so helpless and yet his eyes still seem so strong and had this fire in it. But soon it would be gone as well as the clothes of this man. Again Ruvik moved his left hand, so the wire moved up the arms of the black haired man, that he was hanging in the air, like he was attached to a cross. "…I wonder…" He murmured. "How long will you keep your fighting spirit up… Or will you break…? Maybe obey?" Ruvik was more talking to himself than to Sebastian.  
His thought were running like crazy. Thinking about all the things he could possibly do now, when his sight catches up to the erection, that has still been there. A devilish smile showed on his burned lips. An Ice pickle showed up in his right hand, as he started approaching the other man again and kneeled down, so the erection was right before his face. "If you move… just an inch… you will feel pain." He smirked before his lips started to touch the penis. The sensation was horrible for Sebastian, he felt like he could throw up, scream, try to run away from it. But now he wasn't allowed to do anything of it. He tried to remain still while the other one took the erection in his mouth, curling his tongue around it. Sometimes he even could feel the teeth of the burned man on his pulsating flesh. Suddenly Ruvik was biting a bit stronger, which caused that Sebastian flinched and hissed as a reaction to it. Immediately he felt a horrible pain in his right leg. Without any further warning Ruvik stabbed him in his leg with the ice pickle. A lot of blood ran out of the wound and the pain didn't seem to go away, just got stronger. But the other man didn't stop his work on the erection and just kept on going. Sebastian bit his lip so strong to keep himself together, not to move again or to whimper in pain. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of this sick bastard. This should just be over. Even death would be more welcoming now for him, than this sick torture. But his body didn't seem that it wanted that to stop. His erection just got stronger and heat was building up in his whole body. His mind was filled with all kind of things he wished just now, but none of this would happen. Ruvik was increasing his speed of his movements to bring the ultimate shame on the police man. And it didn't took that much longer till Sebastian came in his mouth, still holding back all the noises he could probably make. Satisfied Ruvik swallowed everything, before he got up again and looked right into Sebastian's face.  
Now his look had changed. Not just hatred and fire was seen in his eyes, there was more. Regret and shame. The burned man was really satisfied with himself. So he could kind of control the reaction and feelings of other people by his actions. This would be even more fun than he had imagine in the beginning.  
More plans have been made up in his head. More things he could do with his play toy, to see, when he would break. "Just the beginning..:" have been his words, he whispered in Sebastian's ear. Slowly Ruvik removed his cloak and pants, so all his burned up skin was to see. For a second, maybe just the split of a second, Sebastian felt sorry for Ruvik. What had been happening to him, that he was so horribly burned on his whole body? He may never get an answer to this, and now was not the time to think about possibilities. Because now the wire moved again, made him squirm in pain, as he was brought into a new position. His legs have been spread wide open and even more wire curled around his chest. A chair was appearing right under him, where Ruvik took his seat like it was totally normal in a situation like this. Unfortunately Sebastian saw the erection of Ruvik, when he was looking down at him. A devilish smile showed itself on the burned man's lips, as he moved his Hand again and made Sebastian getting lower, right in his lap.  
No warning was given as he entered the police man and pushed him down till he couldn't get any deeper in him. A deep moan escaped the lips of the freak, while Sebastian still tried not to scream, because of all the pain. He didn't even noticed that he had moved his hips up to try to escape this, which resulted in more pain. Now Ruvik had stabbed his right hand with an ice pickle. Sebastian couldn't hold back a scream of pain. This was just way too much for him to handle. As much as he tried to relax or just trying to think of anything else besides this situation, it failed. Every move, every thrust of Ruvik, brought him back into this cruel reality. This was all real. The pain, the blood, the noises of Ruvik, his burned skin, just everything. All the black haired man could do, was closing his eyes and pray for it to be over and try not to move anymore. But Ruvik moved even more, slammed himself harder and deeper into the other man's body to feel all the pleasure he could get. For Sebastian it felt like an eternity, for Ruvik It was way to short, as he came with a deep moan, in Sebastian. For a few seconds, no one moved and time seem to stand still, as suddenly the wire moved away, so Sebastian was just tied up on his hands. He slowly opened his eyes, to see what was happening now. Ruvik's face was right in front of him, looking at him really satisfied. "So this is how I get what I want…" He said, like he had to confirm it to himself.  
Sebastian still wished to himself that all of this was just a dream, even though he could feel all the pain and the blood. /How can I escape this living hell?/ Was his thought as the Elevator started moving downwards into the darkness, which would hold even more torture for him. The last thing he saw, before his eyesight got all black, was the glimmer in Ruvik's eyes as he said again. "This is just the beginning of your hell…"

FIN


End file.
